Twig
T W I G character is owned by verglas, please refrain from taking them, thank you overview D E S C R I P T I O N A strange being, one may just a well call a tribeless figure, tannish brown scales run across their back in softly pointed plates, which, surprisingly are the only scales found upon Twig's entire body, the rest is covered with a sleek tan fur, tinged here and there with a slight pinkish dressing. A mutt would be something you'd call them, rather they appear more like a dog than and actual SkyWing in themselves, floppy ears fold down to their lower jaw and enthusiastic silver eyes, rather like the stars than metallic. Soft in color, running down to a long snout ending with a single scale, the exact same hue at the rest of their scales, tannish brown, lovely in coloration, really, a nose horn sticks out with this gentle curving, beak-like scale upon the end of their snout, making up part of a friendly grin. A doggish appearance, lacking anything considered intimidating, rather there are no other spines upon their body with an exception towards the one studding both snout and protruding from the back of their head. It seems, the horn from the back of Twig's head shoots upwards with a soft curve at the base, spiraling into that of a slow, downward arc before climbing back up, the tip curving upward ever so slightly. The build remains rather well-built, stocky and with curving shoulders, ever slightly longish legs of sleek fur and large wings coming out from the back, connecting merely to the legs, the membranes remain a slight mixture of cream and tan. Some of the whitish fur seems to brush gently against this said membrane, and it truly appears that at the edges, a appearance of creamed coffee comes into coloration. With that, strong hindlegs with soft curves and rippling muscles, not tense, but laid back and relaxed, this is, of course, followed by a large fluffy tail, curving in a right sided arc towards their own back. Yes, they may appear incredibly strange at first glance, but Twig is ones weird best friend, despite their appearance being muttish, they're a friendly fellow to meet in the woods. May it be mentioned the SkyWing mutt has that of a craning long neck, while the spineless scales run almost entirely down their back, they begin to fade when reaching the base of the tail. There are still a few other claws studding the the wings, but it still remains short yet hooked and when following down the curved legs sticking with rather glossy, forest smelling fur, paws stud the ends instead of the taloned feet, appearing to some as more friendly, though the pads remain rather sharp if pushed the wrong way and, even then, there still remains browning, short claws upon each paw. Yes, very strange indeed, they would seem, for the wanderer of the forest is, in a quick description, a large dog with wings and some scales, but still a friendly, curious sort. P E R S O N A L I T Y * is all bark, no bite, although isn't exactly that loud and ends up being overly talkative and chatty to most * is friendly, protective and overly confident in themself, has a happy spark and high self-esteem, loves fishing for unmentionable reasons * likes nature and would probably fight anyone who tries to harm it, likes insects, fish and birds, they're just a weird kiddo who lives in the woods * likes others to think they're intimidating, but they're so childish it's hard to look intimidating, so they'll probably end giving up on that dream soon enough * too curious for their own good and will probably end up wandering off to pantala someday by total accident * likes soft things, like fur, but dragons really lack that kind of stuff, probably that one guy who sits around all day catching and releasing fish in this giant lake or something like that * explores a little too much, adding in with their curiosity, not exceptionally bouncy or jumpy, just very curious and,,, not very serious * creative,,, could make simple tools out of wood by just finding a lot of sticks,,, they like sticks a lot and have started their own collections of them B A C K S T O R Y Twig was raised by wolves and lived in the forest, born to unknown parents, met Ragna one day when taking a walk through the woods and became her adopted sibling, best friends * hatched in the sky kingdom to grumpy skywing parents, who upon seeing them decidedly abandoned them, knowing that they'd never be accepted into their own tribe for their strange appearance * only a mere dragonet who was left to fend for themself, full of doubt, they ran away to the forest encircling the kingdom and was soon found by wolves * while mentally terrified of being attacked, the pack thought of them as one of their own and took them into their pack to be raised like the others R E L A T I O N S for relationships, I take preference to roleplaying beforehand text T R I V I A * text * text * text * text G A L L E R Y Borky boi.png|Infobox 551A9E6D-CED2-46AF-955B-0B01CB5BFA68.png|OcPerson Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Dragonets Category:Hybrids